Frogs and Princes
by PurpleFantasy-xX
Summary: Addison and Derek met over the summer before College started, and now Derek is trying to make up for the mistakes he did.
1. Chapter 1

Hi ! Well I have a little bit of time to kill so I decided to post this. I will update my two other stories (Don't Walk Away and Here There and Everywhere.) this week when I go back home, seeing as internet doesn't work too well in Africa and I don't have time to get pissed off and fight with it.

So please tell me what you think…

-

Frogs and Princes,

Chapter 1

Addison was walking down the hallway when she saw Derek Shepherd. She tried to hide so that he wouldn't see her, but it was too late.

"Hey you" Derek smirked at Addison's embarrassed expression. "You don't think I could forget that night we spent together, do you?"

"I, uh…" Addison replied blushing. She just couldn't believe he was there, running his fingers over her cheek.

"I have to get to class." He told her as he looked at his watch. "See you around Addison."

Addison watched him leave and sighed. During those hours they had talked the previous week, never he had mentioned where he would be going for College. Addison felt humiliated, and cheap that she had let herself fall that easy into his arms. It wasn't her at all to do such a thing.

-

Addison was trying to study on the couch in hers, Naomi's and Callie's apartment, but she was too confused. Her head was full of various thoughts, all about Derek Shepherd. He was charming, gorgeous and had that smile that would make you do everything for him, and she had falling into his charm way too quickly. He wasn't the prince, the one she had been waiting for since she new they existed, the one that wouldn't care about anything else but what was inside of her. She had changed a lot since she had left High School; she bought make up, new clothes, hair products and ditched her glasses for contact lenses. All she had wanted was a new start, but when she saw Derek that day, she felt like the old shy geek was back again, mocked by the jock.

"Addie?!" Callie said loudly for the seventh time. "I think she's dead."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Addie!"

Addison quickly stepped out from her reverie and looked at her two friends. "Oh, I didn't hear you come in."

"Well obviously! So anyway, what would you like to eat for dinner? We'll just order something." Callie asked.

Addison shrugged, clearly not even in the mood to eat. "Oh, I don't really mind, I'm not really that hungry."

"Wow girl, you really seem out of it. Want to share what you're thinking about so deeply?" Naomi offered, and sat on the couch between Addison and Callie.

"I saw Derek today." Addison replied simply.

Callie frowned. "Who's Derek?"

"You saw him…he was the one teaching my dad a few golf tricks during the summer."

"Oh." Callie grinned. "He was hot."

"I slept with him." Addison admitted, biting on her lower lip.

Naomi's eyes widened. "What? Impossible!"

"Yeah well" Addison sighed. "It happened."

"Wow, that is just so not something you would do!" Callie replied, shocked by the revelation of her usually so shy and conservative friend.

"How old is he anyway?"

"Eighteen I guess" she shrugged. "He's a freshman too."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Naomi asked, usually they would tell each other everything.

"I'm telling you now…"

Callie nodded. "And why are you telling us now?"

Addison shrugged. "Because you asked."

"When did it happen?"

"About a week ago…it was his last day working for my dad."

_-Flashback-_

"_Oh, hello." Derek said politely as he entered Caleb's daughter's room, instead of the bathroom door._

"_Hi." Addison replied shyly. "Is there anything you need?"_

_Derek shook his head. "No, I was just looking for the bathroom. I think your dad got the side wrong." Derek had been Caleb's golf teacher for the summer, and it was his last day, because he was starting College the following week._

_Addison smiled softly. "Yeah, it's on the right."_

"_Thanks." Derek nodded. "What are you reading?"_

_  
"Nothing." She replied. "I'm just writing my name inside of my school books."_

_  
"When are you starting?"_

"_You can sit down if you want." She offered and he sat on the edge of her bed. "Next week, what about you?"_

"_Same, you're going to College?"_

"_Yeah…it'll be my first year."_

"_Me too."_

_They talked for about an hour about their future plans, their hopes and dreams. Addison, who was usually shy, opened up quickly to him and couldn't stop talking. Derek, in is usual player manners, knew he had gotten Addison pretty easily. Shy, studious girls had always been his favourite._

"_You're beautiful." He said in a flirty manner._

"_Oh, uh…thanks." She blushed at the compliment, no one had ever told her something like that, except maybe for Skippy Gold. She hadn't been very popular in High School, preferring sciences than nail polish. She couldn't believe a guy as hot as Derek was telling her such a thing._

"_You really are." He leaned in and kissed her softly. It took a few seconds until she realized what was happening and kissed him back. Derek took his chance and placed his hand on her hip, lifting her shirt a little, caressing the area of skin exposed._

_Addison, not used to being liked by a boy, took her chance and let things happen. She couldn't help but feel good and protected in his arms, so she let him take the lead._

_It was that night that she lost her virginity to that boy named Derek._

_-_

"Wow…" Both Callie and Naomi told her, still shocked by Addison's revelation.

"Yeah…I just feel so…used." She replied tearfully.

Both girls wrapped their hands around her. "Oh Addie, we could go beat him." Naomi offered.

Addison chuckled sadly. "It won't change what happened."

"Why did you um…" Callie paused. "Do it? I mean…you clearly weren't drunk or anything."

"I don't know, he told me such nice things, things that no one had ever said to me. I wanted to feel loved, and he gave me that feeling." She explained.

"That's understandable." Naomi nodded. "What did he say when you saw him earlier?"

"He told me that he would always remember the night we spent together."

"Well that's good, isn't it?"

"Not really." She sighed. "He said it in such a cocky way. Whenever I see him around, I feel like I'm back in High School, geeky and all."

"You are not a geek." Callie assured her. "And you really never have been one, it's just a title you get without deserving it. Show that guy who you are now, show him the confident Addison."

Addison wiped a tear that had escaped the corner of her eye. "I could try that…"

"You can, and you will!"

-

Meanwhile, Derek, Mark and Sam were talking in the apartment they were sharing, while watching a football game.

"Have you seen that redhead in our biology class?" Derek asked both guys, smiling.

"Yeah." Mark replied. "She's hot."

"Agreed." Sam chuckled.

"I slept with her." Derek replied smirking.

"No!" Mark exclaimed. "Lucky guy, where'd you meet her?"

"She's the daughter of the guy I was working for this summer." He explained.

"Damn, she's really hot." Sam whistled.

"I know, and the best was, she was a virgin."

"Rare thing, I'm so proud of you man." Mark put his fist on his heart. "You make my heart all warm."

"Shut up." Derek chuckled. "Anyway, I have her number somewhere…Should I call her?"

"What do you mean?" Sam frowned.

"Well to see if she would like to do something with me…"

"Something as in sleep with you?" Mark asked confused.

"No…Something has have coffee or dinner somewhere."

"Wait a minute" Mark raised his hand. "You have feelings for her?"

"I guess…What's wrong with that?"

"We're in College Derek, there's no time to date…just to mess around at every change you get."

"I agree with Mark." Sam told Derek.

"But I like her…"

"When'd you sleep with her?"

"Like a week ago…maybe like eight days."

Mark rolled his eyes and sighed. "You realized that if you slept with her eight says ago and didn't call you back, she feels used and thinks you're the worst asshole in the world."

"Why would she feel used?"

"Because you took her virginity" Sam told him as if he were a child. "She doesn't want anything to do with you now."

"But I'm going to call her, I'll just tell her I was busy…"

"Yeah, that won't work buddy."

"Why not?"

"Because she thinks you'll only want her back for sex." He sighed. "Look Derek, girls like her don't date guys like you."

"Well maybe I changed; maybe I want something serious now." Derek defended himself.

Sam shrugged. "And maybe it's too late for something serious."

-

Well, that was the first chapter. What do you think about it ?

Please gimme some review,

XoXo


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the awesome reviews on the first chapter! I hope that you will keep on reviewing and that you'll like the second chapter!

--

Chapter 2:

Addison entered her biology class with Naomi and immediately saw Derek laughing with Mark on the far corner of the class. As lucky as she was, the only available spots were right in front of them so they had to sit there. Addison make as if she hadn't seen him, knowing full well that he had seen her.

During the class, Addison could feel Derek's eyes burning holes into her back. A few minutes later, she could feel a little tap on her shoulder.

Addison turned around. "What do you want?" She whispered harshly.

Derek smirked. "I don't really like your attitude."

"It's not like I care." She rolled her eyes. "What do you want? Do you have a sudden need to embarrass me anymore than you already have?"

"I want to see you again." He admitted smiling at her.

Addison smiled back but quickly got back to her senses. He didn't want to date her, he either wanted to sleep with her or go out with her to make people laugh. "Yeah, right."

Derek frowned. "I swear…"

"Look, if you want go out with a loser to make all your oh so nice friends laugh, you can find another one."

"You're not a loser."

Addison rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to go out with you."

"Even if I say please?" he smiled sweetly.

"I sure you got a lot of girls like that, but I'm really not in the mood."

"I told you Derek." Mark interrupted them. "Virgins are hard to get."

"Mark." Derek hissed.

"What?" Mark looked at him confused. "Oh right, she's not a virgin anymore."

Addison looked at Derek, her eyes filling up with tears that seemed too proud to make their way down, and turned around. He was just like all the others.

-x-

After all his classes were done, Derek got to his apartment where Mark was already watching TV.

"Why'd you have to do that Mark?" Derek asked angrily, referring to earlier in their biology class.

"I was just teasing you." Mark defended himself. "It's not my fault she took it wrong."

"I shouldn't have told you." Derek replied, regretting his choice already.

Mark rolled his eyes. "It's no big deal; there are plenty of other girls out there."

"She's the one I want!" Derek exclaimed.

"What do you like about her? She's shy and she looks like she studies on Friday nights."

Derek shrugged. "I don't know really, there's something special about her."

Mark frowned. "You're the only one that has seen her naked in this world?"

"Would you just stop talking about that?" Derek warned him. "I like her, I really do."

"Come on, you slept with her once and now you want to marry her?"

"I didn't say that." Derek defended himself. "It's just…she's hiding something…"

"Ask her out and try to find out then." Mark shrugged. He didn't see what his friend could see in her, she was beautiful for sure, but she looked so shy!

"She won't do that, thanks to you." Derek sighed.

"I saw this movie the other day." Mark paused, trying to remember everything. "This guy was sending this girl he liked letters and she didn't know it was him. So she fell in love and then he revealed his identity."

"What happened then?" Derek asked curiously.

"I don't know I fell asleep" Mark shrugged. "But I don't know, you could try to find her email address and contact her."

Derek bit on his lower lip. "Yeah but how could I get her email?"

"Does she have any friends?"

"A few yes, why?"

"You could just ask one of them, I'm sure they would give it to you." Mark explained.

"I doubt it; she probably turned all her friends against me."

"Tell that friends your true feelings and maybe she'll agree? Trying can't hurt Derek.

"Yeah, I guess I could try…" Derek said unconvinced. He knew he would get turned down.

-x-

That night, Derek decided to go to Starbucks around the corner to get coffee. He had a feeling that he would be studying all night. When he got in, he saw one of Addison's friends, Callie, sitting there alone. He couldn't find a better moment to ask her friend her email address so he walked over there.

"Hi." Derek nodded at Callie.

"Hi." Callie smiled but frowned. "Do I know you?"

"You probably do, I'm Derek."

"Oh," Callie shook her head, "what do you want from me?"

"Addison's email address" Derek replied truthfully.

Callie furrowed her brows. "Why would I give you that? She hates you, you know."

"I know." Derek replied sadly. "But I don't hate her, I want to know her. You probably think I'm an ass, but that night we spent together…I'll remember it forever. I have feelings for her, true feelings. I don't want to hurt her; I just want to get to know her."

Callie studied him for a moment. He didn't seem honest. "So…if I give it to you, what are you going to do with it?"

"I want to talk to her…without having her know who I am."

"That sounds complicated."

Derek shook his head. "It's not." He gave her a piece of paper. "There, that's the one I made up; you could tell her that we met and that you think we should talk?"

Callie shrugged. "I guess it can't hurt, but if it does, then remember that I can hurt you." Callie threatened him.

"I won't." Derek smiled. "I swear I won't."

"Okay." She took a paper and a pen from her purse and wrote something down. "There, that's hers."

"Thank you so, so much!" Derek thanked her happily.

"Sure." Callie nodded. "Just tell her that…I think you would be a great therapy for her.

"Sounds good" Derek agreed.

"Just…be careful with her. She's been trough a lot, and I mean it when I say that I will hurt you if you do anything wrong."

"I won't, I promise."

-x-

That night, when Derek got home, he added her into his contacts and waited for her to come online while he was studying. About an hour later, she did.

_CupCakeLover: Hi…_

_TrustMe__: Hi!_

_CupCakeLover: So…you met Callie._

_TrustMe: I did…She said that we could be a good therapy for each other._

_CupCakeLover: Yeah, she told me the same thing._

_TrustMe: Why does she think you need therapy?_

_CupCakeLover: I don't know, a lot of things have happened to me recently._

_TrustMe: I'm a good listener._

_CupCakeLover: It's kind of…personal stuff._

_TrustMe: I understand that, but it's not like we know each other._

_CupCakeLover: I guess…well I met this guy over the summer._

Derek smiled at the screen, exactly what he wanted.

_TrustMe: Did you? And what happened?_

_CupCakeLover: I gave him this part of me, and he broke my heart._

Derek looked at the screen sadly. Things were going to be harder than he thought they would be. Just reading that part made him feel like an idiot, he shouldn't have acted the way he did. He should have taken things the mature way and called her the morning after they had sex.

_TrustMe: I'm sorry he did that._

_CupCakeLover: Yeah, I'm sorry he did that too. What about you? How could I be a good therapy to you?_

_  
TrustMe: I lost my chance with a girl, and that breaks my heart._

_CupCakeLover: Oh. That suck. How'd you lose that chance?_

_TrustMe: I'm trying to figure that out…she doesn't seem very open about dating overall, and letting people in._

_CupCakeLover: Yeah well, I can understand her right now, because I feel the same way._

_TrustMe: But maybe she'd realize that I'm not the guy she thinks I am if she'd let me in a little._

_CupCakeLover: True, but it can be hard._

_TrustMe: I never wanted to hurt her. I swear._

_CupCakeLover: Give her time, give her space._

_TrustMe: But why?_

_CupCakeLover: Because I feel the exact same way as she does, and right now I just want him to leave me alone._

Derek sighed; leaving her alone would be hard. At least he could talk to her freely here.

_TrustMe: I think we could be good for each other ; )_

_CupCakeLover: I think so too : )_

-

Well, well. What'd you think?

Please review !

Love : )


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ! Oh my God, how long has it been ?! Since July? Yeah, the last time I updated this was on my winter break. That's sad...especially since now it's summer break. Anyways, I don't want to post new fics before the current ones are complete, so I guess I have to update them now!

There you go...

Chapter 3:

"So, how's the whole progress going with Addison?" Sam asked Derek as they were studying.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I think it's going well, but you never know. She said that she wanted to guy to give her space, so I gave her space. Not seeing her all day sucked, seriously."

"It's great that you're trying to make things right. You don't have to be like Mark, you know."

Derek nodded. "I know, I made a big mistake acting like him."

"At least acting like him made you meet this girl."

"She's amazing you know, we talked for hours before what happened happened. She's so full of life and she has an opinion on everything. She wants to get married, have kids and be a surgeon. She's smart, beautiful, kind..." Derek's mind trailed off as he thought about Addison.

"That's great man," Sam replied chuckling. "Now the only thing you've got to do is make her forgive you."

Derek sighed. "That's actually harder than it seems Sam."

"I don't doubt it, but I don't doubt you either."

"Thanks man."

Later that night, Derek logged on the chat to see if Addison was there. Luckily for him, she was.

_Trust Me: Hey there_

_Cupcake Lover: Hey, I was wondering if you would come on tonight._

_Trust Me: Well here I am ! How was your day?_

_Cupcake Lover: Great actually, I didn't even see the guy once. Yours?_

_Trust Me: It was fine I guess, didn't get to see the girl which sucked._

_Cupcake Lover: I'm sorry :S_

_Trust Me: Not your fault, anyways, let's continue our therapy._

_Cupcake Lover: Sure, you can start._

_Trust Me: You said you gave a part of yourself to this guy...?_

_Cupcake Lover: I slept with him...first time._

_Trust Me: Why did you do it?_

_Cupcake Lover: I guess I wanted to change...I didn't want to be the High School geek anymore; I wanted to be the new me. Plus I felt so safe with him._

_Trust Me: And how did he break your heart?_

_Cupcake Lover: He never called after we did it...maybe I sucked._

_Trust Me: No, you did not suck._

_Cupcake Lover: How would you know that?_

_Trust Me: You could never suck._

_Cupcake Lover: You don't know me enough to say that._

_Trust Me: Maybe I do._

_Cupcake Lover: Anyways...he did say he wanted to see me again when we met at school._

That caught Derek's attention, maybe he could play with that a little.

_Trust Me: Then what's the problem? See him!_

_Cupcake Lover: The problem is that he waited nine days, NINE DAYS, to call me...Well he didn't actually even call me. If we hadn't met at school, I don't think he would have called me._

_Trust Me: People make mistakes._

_Cupcake Lover: I guess, but I don't know if I want to do something with him and be hurt again because he only wants sex._

_Trust Me: You don't have to have sex with him if you don't want to do it, make him wait. If he really does want to be with you, then sex will be the last thing on his mind._

Damn, he couldn't believe he had said that. But then again, anything to see her again.

_Cupcake Lover: Why do you want me to go anyways?_

_Trust Me: Because I would do anything to have to girl I hurt let me explain._

_Cupcake Lover: Urgh, if I get hurt it's YOUR fault._

Derek couldn't believe it! She was actually agreeing to see him. He knew he had to play it big if he wanted a second chance. But he was up for it.

_Trust Me: And I would love to take the full blame if that happens._

_Cupcake Lover: You better_ _!_

_-xX_

"So, how's the guy I gave your email address to?" Callie asked, intrigued by what Derek Shepherd had planned for her best friend.

Addison smiled. "He's great, not knowing him his great, I feel like I could tell him anything."

Callie frowned. "He didn't give you his name?"

"Nope, I didn't give him mine either. It's kind of cool you know, he's like a living diary."

"It is kind of cool." Callie agreed.

"So, I decided that I would see Derek again."

"Really? Are you sure?"

Addison nodded confidently. "I am sure, the guy convinced me. Seeing him can't hurt after all."

"Did he? Well he sure gives nice advices." Callie discretely rolled her eyes. She definitely needed to have the best friend talk with Derek. She wouldn't let him play with Addison like she was a puppet.

"Do you think I should go?"

Callie shrugged. "Sure, why not, like you said, can't hurt."

_-xX_

A few days later, after the biology class they had together, Addison called out Derek's name. Derek, knowing what she was about to ask him, smiled and turned around.

"Yes?"

"So...I don't know if you're still up for it, but um...I changed my mind."

"You changed your mind about...?" He asked, though knowing pretty well what she had changed her mind about.

"We could do something outside of school, you know, together."

Derek smiled brightly. "I would love to, maybe just take a coffee?"

"Sure," she nodded smiling as well, "Maybe tonight at eight?"

"Sounds perfect," he agreed. He couldn't wait to show her he really cared about her.

--

Review (even though I _**SUCK **_at updating) to tell me if you still like it?

Thanks : )


	4. Chapter 4

Good morning/afternoon world !:)

Chapter 4:

"So what made you agree to come on a date with me?" Derek asks as Addison sits on the couch in the corner of the quiet Starbucks.

She shrugs and smiles, "Just this person I met....well kind of I guess."

He nods slowly, trying not to smile at the accomplishments of his internet self, "Well whoever that person his, tell him or her thank you for me please."

She smiles, though it fades quickly, "Why didn't you call me?" Addison then asks rather suddenly; she didn't want to waste any time if she were to be hurt in the end.

"Look, I'm sorry about it." He admits honestly, "But I can't take it back. I was going to call you back, but my friends told me it would be pathetic, that I had to wait a week or at least a few days." He explains.

"You said you'd call me before you left, you said that you would call me in the morning!" She replies angrily, but not loud enough to make a scene.

"I was going to call! But they said..."

She interrupts him, "I don't care what they said! You're a grown man; you can make your own decisions. Don't blame them for what you did, it was your own mistake or whatever."

Derek nods, "Okay."

"And telling your friends that you slept with a virgin and having Mark call me the virgin was just not cool. I have a name and if you hadn't been so embarrassed about sleeping with me you would have told them."

"Okay" He repeats dumbly.

"And yes, I was a virgin, it was my first time and I'm sorry if I sucked, but I gave you all I could and you knew that."

"You didn't suck, it was amazing. I have honestly never felt that way."

Addison stares at him and shrugs, "I said I had trust issues, you remember that? When I poured my heart out to you during like three hours? You were _like don't worry you can trust me, I'm the guy for you."_

"I remember that and I meant it, and I still mean it tonight."

"Didn't it ring a bell that maybe not calling me was a bad idea?"

Derek shuts his eyes and sighs, "It does now."

"I hope that you understand me when I'm saying that I have a hard time trusting you then."

"I understand." He replies sadly.

She stands up and takes her purse from the ground, "Well I should go, I have an early class."

Derek grabs her arm before she gets a chance to escape, "Wait, when will I get to see you again?"

She rolls her eyes and sends him a sweet smile, "I'll call you."

-

"You told him that?" Callie bursts out laughing after Addison told her the story of her kind of date with Derek Shepherd.

She nods and can't help but to start laughing too, "You should have seen his face, I mean pure shock."

"But did you really mean it?" Or do you want to see him again?"

"I have two choices here; the first would be not calling him and giving him a taste of his own medicine..."

"And the second would be?"

Addison sighs, "The second would be to stop denying my feelings for him and to call him back because he seems insanely sorry and he is incredibly hot and have you seen his hair!"

Callie nods her head seriously, "I know! I wonder how he gets it that way. I mean...he has to be hiding something, hair products perhaps." She tells her friend thoughtfully.

"I agree." She nods, "But anyways, what do you think I should do?"

"I think that you should call him offer to go on a double date."

"A double date? Why and with who?" Addison demands confused.

"You, Derek me and his steamy friend Mark" Callie states seriously.

"I'm not going on a date with Mark; he is a serious asshole."

"Well technically speaking, I would be the one going out with him. Please, please, please!" She begs.

"We'll see." Addison stands up and takes the phone that's resting on the coffee table, "I'm going to call him right now."

Callie snorts, "We both know you're calling him for phone sex...I wonder if he's going to call you back this time."

"You know, I had a few doubts that you and Mark wouldn't be compatible, but you just erased all those thoughts from my head. I really do think that you guys would be perfect for each other." She replies playfully before going into her room for privacy. She composes Derek's number and waits until she gets an answer.

"Hello?" She hears him mumble sleepily, which makes her look at the clock. Almost three o'clock in the morning.

"Am I waking you up? I'm so sorry."

"Um yeah..." She can hear the noises from the ruffling of the sheets in the background, "I didn't expect you to call me, to be honest."

She sighs, "I'm sorry I said that, I was just overwhelmed and I wanted to make an effect."

She hears him chuckle from the other end, "Yeah, it did make quite an effect."

"I like you, I feel all giddy and special when I'm around you. I just want to take things slow and see where it goes.

"What does slow mean to you?"

"I don't know" She shrugs even though Derek can't see her, "Slower than before? I'm not kissing you until...let's say our tenth date."

"Tenth date? Did tonight's at least count as one?"

"Nope!"

"So you're really giving us a chance?"

Addison can hear the happiness in his voice which makes her smile, "I guess I am."

"You won't regret it, I swear you won't."

"I hope so." She tells him.

"I have faith in us."

"Well I should let you go back to sleep now."

"Wait! You don't seem sleepy at all, you aren't in bed yet?"

"No, I was talking with my roommate. Why are you asking?"

"You said that you had to leave because you had an early class you liar!"

"I might have made that up actually." She admits almost guiltily.

"Great'" He sighs dramatically, "My girlfriend is a liar."

"I'm not! And wait, did you just call me your girlfriend?"

He smiles, "I guess I did, is it okay with you?"

"It actually sounds nice. I'm going to let you go back to bed now, goodnight." With that she hangs up and throws the phone on her bed. And she smiles, Addison Forbes Montgomery has a boyfriend.

-

review please :)


End file.
